finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Led by Fate
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Ochu & Microchus (XIII) Ultimate: Adamanchelid | jumpstart = Proudclad (XIII) (A+) | cids missions = *Complete the Elite dungeon Graven Promise with a party made up of Lightning, Snow, and Sazh! *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of FF XIII heroes! }} Led by Fate was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario An encounter with the forbidden near the port city of Bodhum, along with the events at Euride Gorge, sends a wave of panic through the floating world of Cocoon, mobilizing the Sanctum to conduct a Purge of all who may have been in contact. PSICOM, led by Col. Jihl Nabaat, is also dispatched to deal with the threat. Amid the ensuing frenzy, several heroes will emerge, bound together by fate. They will bear witness to a destiny both far greater and more complex than they know. Their stories have connected many times via earlier events. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=End of the Line |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Manasvin Warmech |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |classic 2=Graven Promise |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Anima |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Graven Promise |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Anima |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 x5 |classic 3=Bold Charge |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Dreadnought |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Bold Charge |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Dreadnought |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Trial by Salvation |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Odin |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Trial by Salvation |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Odin |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Engineered Destruction |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Aster Protoflorian |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 5=Engineered Destruction |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Aster Protoflorian |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= x5 |elite mastery 5= x5 x5 x3 |elite 6=Steel Dragon + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Ushumgal Subjugator Ushumgal Subjugator |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x3 |elite 7=Fal'cie Focus ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Barthandelus |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x4 |elite 8=False Miracle +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Cid Raines |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x20 x3 x3 |elite 9=Lifeless Wanderer Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Vetala |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=The Godhead ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Barthandelus |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x3 x2 x20 |elite 11=Clash of Faith + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Proudclad |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x5 |raid 1=Conquer Ochu - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Ochu |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Ochu - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Ochu |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Adamanchelid Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Adamanchelid |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Adamanchelid Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Adamanchelid |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x24 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events